<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Memories of a past time by FiveInBinaryOr101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268430">Memories of a past time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveInBinaryOr101/pseuds/FiveInBinaryOr101'>FiveInBinaryOr101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, I really don't know how to tag this sorry, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Phil Watson-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Philza hardcore lore, Philza hardcore world, Reincarnation, i think??</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:46:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveInBinaryOr101/pseuds/FiveInBinaryOr101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thrown into another realm Philza is confused. Normally he doesn’t get any headaches or memories like this, so… why is it happening now?</p>
<p>OR My friend was sad there was no philza minecraft lore fanfics or at least couldn’t find any, so i wrote up a short one shot where i took the lore too seriously</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>In the background, Phil Watson / Kristin, mostly - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Memories of a past time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/frodo_stole_my_ring/gifts">frodo_stole_my_ring</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Philza was confused. He just appeared here after dying in the last realm and he's tired and confused. He feels different somehow. He lives normally, but at times he gets... flashbacks and migraines. Flashbacks of another time, perhaps? Another person? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wouldn't put it past the universe's working, since he's followed by ghosts, spectators and deities wherever he goes. Sometimes they grant him treasures, gold and sometimes they just keep him company in this cold abandoned world. When he first spawned it was...odd. In every one of his past realms, there was someone, yet here it's so empty. No other humans, other than him and the watchers, as he called them fondly. But do the watchers even qualify as humans? Probably not. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But all the things considered, this realm feels odd and at times, as if something is missing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Philza went to the Nether for the first time he collapsed with a massive headache, only awakened finally by some rogue strider who wandered too far away from the pool. He saw a flash, which felt like hours of a space that wasn't there, black, a kingdom, a raid- </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Philza didn't return to the nether for the next couple of weeks, but once he did, every time after that he was met with a flashback and migraine. The same fate met him when he was in the End, where after beating the ender dragon he was overcome with a wave of emotion and memories of the water, sinking, drowning-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe he had memories of more than one person. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One day staring down at the pool of lava, in a small niche, which became his hiding spot, where he waited for the headache to pass, he had a thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I should rebuild the world.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And so Philza does with his bare hands and wits, what powerful beings, deities almost achieved with their magic. He voids the nether, he transports whole biomes, he drowns a realm, fights multiple monsters all for a vision, for a memory that wasn’t his. Not truly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was until he finished. He finished and he slid, chuckling lightly to himself on the artificial cloud, on the glass blocks covering the floor of his castle. He slid, until he couldn’t stop and knocked into one of the statues.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ouch,” he muttered, rubbing his forehead and looked up at the sculpture. There were many of them in the castle, the Blaze Empress, who felt like a mother at times to him, though he never met her, She, the amazing general, he always was impressed by, but couldn’t help, but feel, that there was always something more. And the one he just fell onto. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And he remembers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He remembers meeting the Empress as a young fella, straight from the training into the army, meeting She and hiding feelings for her, sitting on a bench, holding a bouquet, but not being confident enough to give it to her, fighting, the Empress hiding them all, the raid, getting separated from She, the last time seeing her shout, wounds and soon, darkness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then he remembers every farther, being a regular citizen of Endlantis and suddenly there was war, there was pain, there was water and then nothing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hears disoriented, confused shouts of the watchers, trying to communicate with him, get him to answer, but he sits there holding his forehead. For the first time since he first visited the Nether, completely pain-free and with tears in his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He. He was Him. Philza was He and He’s here. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Philza carries on with life after this, even if the combined knowledge, wisdom and years of experience, make him feel so heavy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He continues with the projects, he talks with the watchers. He lives, he works, he realizes stuff.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There are many types of the watchers. There are the lurkers as he calls them, sitting there quietly, but smiling all the while, someone to just enjoy the company of. He smiles at them fondly and carries on with his tasks with a little happy presence over his head, floating behind him. There are the usuals, often loud with their presence, despite only being almost a ghost, chatting amicably, always returning at the same time and for some never leaving in the first place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There were the generous ones, the powerful ones, the inconsistent ones, happy, sad, way too many types for Him to name all of them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But there was one odd ghost, spirit more like it, who instead of the funny ‘tail’ had legs, was more staticky, glitchy whenever they spoke. Their aura was purple and orange or red and they were one of the usuals, but at the same time, they seemed closer than the usuals. They seemed familiar, almost.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Philza, even as he travelled between realms, meeting people, actual humans, was always aware of the presence of the spirit. They felt like much more than just a spirit. He tried talking to other people with a gaggle of watchers, but they’ve never met with something like this. Never seen a spirit like this one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So Philza furrowed his brows as he returned home and asked his watchers to leave for a moment. He needed to think. And they understood and left, all but a single, purple at the edges dark orange spirit. He reached out to them and led them lightly towards the portal, having a feeling. He led them through the tunnels, he led them through the void, he led them through the castle. Until he reached the statues.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know He, right?” he waited patiently for a nod from the ghost, who seemed less staticky, more at peace finally. He led them gently towards the statue on the opposite side. One which he had polished and added finer detail to ever since he remembered. She.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...You do know She, don’t you? You know She very well. You get a headache each time you think about Her, don’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And at that moment the ghost stopped being much of a ghost, becoming a real person beneath all the static.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And She responded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He? It- It’s you!” She laughed, grinning with happy tears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grinned, chuckling back, “It’s He, it’s me, it’s Philza!” and he opened his arms just like he used to back in the Castle with the Blaze Empress’ keen, but gentle gaze hovering over her generals with a sparkle, a hint of knowing something others don’t. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly he had a handful of a human in his arms and they were laughing and hugging and all was good. He grabbed her hand and led her to the bench, he just built it yesterday, they sat here eons ago as He and She and now they’re here and sitting together once again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Holding her hand and staring into her clear, not at all static, eyes he laughed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t call you She anymore, can I? What’s your name in this life?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kristin,” She said with a large smile and those playful eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And as they stared into the Nethervoid, sitting on a bench and holding each other’s hand, all felt fine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My friend @araiain really wanted to see some philza lore so here it is, go shout at them, they're cool and draw poggers art<br/>i wrote this in a day and forgot about it for a month, this is truly what it means to be a fanfic writer COGGERS <br/>have a good day, hope you enjoyed :]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>